creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icydice/Something You Guys Should Know
Recently Helel made a blog post describing his brush with death. Thank the lord he is still alive, for this wiki could not be without him... and I think I need to make this blog. I was not going to say this. It is highly personal, and I still do not know if posting this is a good idea. Still, I think it may help relieve some of my guilt. On June 19th, the police showed up to my door. I was taken to the hospital and evaluated, and for 8 hours I stayed. The day before, June 18th... this is so hard to talk about and I apologize greatly for this. Please forgive me. On June 18th, I posted my suicide note on my social media. I was suffering severe deppression and anxiety, and at the time I thought it was the only way. I obviously didn't do it though. I... I thought of those around me who would be hurt. Those who would be dissapointed in this selfish act. And this wiki, believe it or not, may have saved my life. I feel as if I belong here. I enjoy being here, and you guys are my friends and family. And I guess that since I almost missed the chance to tell you guys how I feel, I suppose I'll do so now. Helel, I teared up reading what you said about me. You too are like a brother to me. I seek guidance from you, and I appreciate your wisdom and friendship. You inspire me as a writer and a person, and I truly look up to you. I love you man. You have changed my life for the better. I aspire to be a great person and writer, so that I can make you proud Potato, you are a great friend. Perhaps the greatest I could ask for. You have a talented writing mind and hand, and thank you for being there for me. You have been a good person to hang out with, even if some of your memes are outdated. Then again, I can appreciate a good outdated meme. I wish more people had your qualities, the world would be a better place for it. Loki, you have been a cool guy and discord level rival! Your culture and ideas are unique and you are a great supporter. We can talk more if you like :) Raidra, your comics have entertained me for days! Thank your for being a good friend and helping me with stories. Hope you are doing well! Vngel, you are a truly amazing rollbacker. I use you as an example of what a true RB is supposed to be, and it is an honor working with you. Bloody, you have done a wonderful job reviewing my stories and giving feedback. Keep up the good work man! I will never leave you guys.. my family. I love you guys with all my heart. I will stay here as long as possible. Thank you. For saving my life. Category:Blog posts